Padre para mi hijo
by Felicia.Walker
Summary: Estaba sola me habían botado de casa ¿y cómo no? Estaba embarazada -¡Ouch!-exclamé luego de chocar con alguien -¿Estás bien?- preguntó, yo sólo asentí -Soy Sasuke-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a parar. Jamás pensé que aquel encuentro daría un giro a mi vida


_Qué taaal :) Aquí Feli-chan con una nueva idea xD, ya, ya espero que os agrade, no sé de donde salió, pero hace un tiempo deseaba escribir algo así. Espero que os agrade, sin más les dejo leer._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, pero si la historia & los personajes inventados._

_._

_._

**_Padre para mi hijo_**

_1. Primer Encuentro_

_By. _

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre, era Sakura Haruno, tenía diecisiete años de edad, aún no terminaba el último curso, aunque sólo faltaban dos meses para que acabase, así que no me complicaba mucho, de hecho sería mejor para mí. De todos modos, mi estado lo requería, aunque tendría que decirle adiós a mis sueños universitarios, amistades, salidas nocturnas y demás. Lo supe, apenas vi el resultado de lo que tenía en mis manos, la tan sola idea de sostener esta cosa me provocaba espasmos dificultándome la jodida respiración, debía admitir que estaba verdaderamente asustada, mi mente jamás elaboró la idea de que algo así pudiese llegar ocurrirme a mí, uno siempre piensa que las cosas jamás le ocurrirán viendo al resto, pero no es tan así, heme aquí, nadie es inmune a nada, recuerdo el haber siempre mirado mal a las chicas que pasaban por esto y tendía a juzgarlas demasiado, pero ahora entendía lo que era enfrentar esta realidad. Adiós a la Sakura que juzga. De algo estaba segura…ya no volvería a juzgarlas nunca más. Mis lágrimas caían descontroladamente y no era para menos…además no parada de preguntármelo…pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? Fui tan tonta…aunque estaba segura de que lamentarse no solucionaría nada de todos modos. Aún así, tendría que volver a observar lo que decía aquel objeto que tenía en mis manos, ya que no terminaba de convencerme en lo más mínimo ni mucho menos de agradarme.<p>

_Positivo…_

Mierda. Estaba embarazada, joder, ¡Embarazada por dios! No sólo tenía demasiadas dudas…y estaba segura de que no era la única, si no que esto daría un giro total a toda mi vida y los planes que había tenido para mí, hasta el momento nadie lo sabía, recuerdo que hasta hace unos días yo tenía mis sospechas, me daba miedo hablar, pero tendría que decírselo a mis padres, ¿cómo les diría? Estaba segura de que mamá se pondría triste al principio pero luego me apoyaría, siempre había sido muy cariñosa conmigo, sabía reprenderme y marcarme límites, pero injusta y cruel, no iban para nada con ella, en cambio mi padre…me daba miedo con tan sólo imaginármelo, no era un mal padre, era comprensivo conmigo, pero sabía de sobra que este tema le ponía hecho una furia. Genial…

Lo peor de todo era, que no podría responder a una jodida pregunta ¿Quién era el padre? Pues ni yo misma lo sabía, sólo tenía unos vagos recuerdos de la semana pasada…

.

.

.

_**F**lash back _

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_La música sonaba bastante fuerte, todo a mi alrededor eran mayoritariamente risas, bromas y gente claramente divirtiéndose, los barman atendiendo a los que se ponían en la barra, algunos con una expresión de todo un casanova, otros decepcionados, una que otra bailarina exótica, la gente aplaudiendo cuando la música se ponía buena, y yo por mi parte, podía decir que mis sentidos estaban flaqueando, yo era una de esas de las que estaba en la barra con una cara amargada, ya que el alcohol me ponía así, no me gustaba beber, pero una amiga me había dado a probar más de un trago, y tampoco opuse resistencia…Estúpido. _

_Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar el ambiente, muchos chicos se reunían en grupo, conversando fuertemente, y riéndose, habían también grupos de chicas que miraban descaradamente y con deseo a cada chico guapo que pasaba, había de todo en general…chicas vestidas a tal punto que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, otras bastante tímidas que al parecer eran su primera vez en una disco, y etc. No quise seguir mirando a la gente, me encontraba bastante abatida, había tenido un día de mierda y Hanako quiso traerme a que me distrajera…_

_Luego, sólo recuerdo que ella se acercó a mi diciéndome que me presentaría un chico…a mi distracción, y así lo hizo, sólo que no recuerdo quien era, ni su cara, ni su nombre, ya que según recordaba, apenas podía mantenerme en pie…que pena._

_Aún recuerdo cuando ella me había dicho "Sakura, necesitas un cambio, hazte algo y ¡vamos a divertirnos!" cuando dijo un cambio, yo realmente creía que así lo era…pero ¡no! Se puso a experimentar conmigo dándome algunas tinturas temporales para el cabello más unas lentillas de contacto, diciéndome que así nadie me reconocería ni mucho menos. Así había terminado siendo una total desconocida pelinegra de ojos azules frente al espejo._

_Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre ni el rostro de él, estaba más decir que mis recuerdos vagos no eran más que caricias y meros demostraciones de deseo._

_Desperté en una habitación bastante oscura, las persianas estaban cerradas, pude ver que no tenía mucha iluminación, me tallé los ojos tratando de pensar qué hacía ahí y que hora era, porque estaba claro que no era mi habitación, así que me observé a mi misma, y…oh joder, estaba desnuda ¿acaso…? Miré a mi lado, no había nadie…él se fue, dejándome ahí sola…que cobarde…aunque, más sentía remordimiento hacia mi, ¿para qué preguntarme si habíamos usado protección? Estaba claro que no…aquella inusual, y desconocida mancha en las blanquecinas sábanas comprobaban todo para mi, puesto que, yo jamás había intimado de esta manera con alguien, ahora…acababa de hacerlo, sin tener idea de con quien, y en un lamentable estado de ebriedad. _

_Miré por todos lados, mi ropa se encontraba en el suelo, mi teléfono celular en una mesita de noche que se hallaba a unos escasos metros de ahí, ni siquiera quería atreverme a abrirlo, debía de tener un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Me asustaba ver su contenido. Así que seguí mirando, sólo había ropa mía, y ningún rastro de nadie, además de mi. Observé el lugar nuevamente, parecía una habitación de hotel, o bueno, algo mucho menos decente, quizás un motel…porque en la disco que estaba ayer estaba segura que no me encontraba. _

_Me vestí pensando y temiendo cierta cosa, que vendría jodiéndome la vida bastante tiempo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Había sido error mío y nada más que mío, me daba igual el idiota con el que me había acostado, estaba claro que ya no quería saber nada de mi si al apenas a ver despertado se había esfumado._

_._

_.  
><em>

_**F**in del Flash Back _

_._

_._

_._

Dejé a un lado el objeto que definiría el cambio que se avecinaba a mi vida tirándolo a la basura, ya me daba igual toda esa mierda, era un desastre, aquella noche lo fui, un puto y ebrio desastre que no supo manejar sus hormonas dejándose llevar por la amiga que al día siguiente ni si quiera se daba por enterada. Comencé a temblar de nervios, claro está. Podía oír perfectamente las voces de mis padres hablando en el primer piso y yo…yo iba a ser la hija desagradecida que al bajar de la escalera y comentarles que su "bebita" ya no lo sería más por tener que cuidar de uno que venía en camino les arruinaría los sueños y expectativas que tenían conmigo. Siempre me había planteado la medicina como meta, mis calificaciones también serían capaces de apoyar aquello, pero da igual, el hubiera no existe.

Vi el reloj, las _6.00 P.m.…_a esta hora papá recién llegaba del trabajo y tomaba el té junto a mamá. Sería la mejor hora para comunicarles, ya que solían estar de buen humor a estas horas. Un buen humor que claramente yo iba a romper. Tragué saliva demasiado tensa y demasiado nerviosa mientras me decidía a bajar las escaleras contando cada escalón para al menos poder despejar mi mente ¿qué iría a decir? Ni siquiera lo tenía planeado, dejaría que las palabras fluyesen solas, de todos no importaba tanto cómo lo dijese, si no lo que importaba era el _cómo_ me responderían.

A penas conté el último escalón les vi como deduje, tomando el té junto a unos pastelillos que solíamos comer cuando era más pequeña, cálmate Sakura no hace falta amargarte con viejos recuerdos si estás a punto de arruinarlos todos. Restregué por enésima vez mis ojos, no quería mostrarme destrozada, al menos supongo que eso cabrearía más a mi padre. A penas puse un pie frente a ellos me miraron perplejos, y no estaba demás, de seguro mi rostro era un desastre.

Sakura hija ¿ocurre algo? - ¿por qué mi madre tenía que ser tan amable? Joder, aquello me hacía sentir un monstruo. Miré de reojo a papá que al parecer también se encontraba esperando una respuesta.

Mamá, papá…yo… - sentí nuevamente el nudo en la garganta, vamos Sakura, son sólo dos palabras, pero pesaba la culpa claro estaba. Trasladé mi mirada hacia el suelo, me era imposible verles a la cara sabiendo que la iba a cagar monumentalmente pero ¡mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? – Yo…estoy embarazada – solté de una vez sin anestesia, mierda, no pude evitar apretar mis puños, es que esto simplemente me superaba ¿qué me dirían? ¿qué pensarían? Sentía unas ganas enormes de morderme las uñas y de paso quedar inconsciente para la abordada de preguntas que de seguro vendría, me armé del valor que claramente no tenía en este momento y me decidí a subir la mirada. Tal cual lo imaginé.

Mi padre tenía el ceño tremendamente fruncido, su rostro sólo me reflejaba el enojo que sentía, la verdad no me atrevía mirar a mi madre en este momento, lo único que deseaba era que me tragara la tierra para así al menos no tener que enfrentar todo esto.

¿Papá? ¿Mamá? – me aventuré a preguntar al ver que ambos habían quedado mudos con mi reciente confesión y sin más estallé, quería que acabase todo esto al menos para poder ir corriendo a mi habitación a llorar de una vez - ¡decidme algo! – terminé por decir.

Un fuerte gruñido producido por mi padre me descolocó, mierda, no, esto se pondría feo.

¿¡Decirte algo! ¡Joder Sakura! ¡Dinos algo tú! ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Quieres que te preguntemos? ¡¿Te la pasaste bien? ¡Embarazada Sakura! ¿¡Tienes sólo diecisiete años y todo un futuro o me dirás que ya te vale mierda todo? – había tratado tanto de aguantar las lágrimas que de un momento a otro no me había dado cuenta de como resbalaban por mis mejillas, me quedé muda allí, claro ¿cómo no? ¿Qué iba a decir? Tampoco iba a salir en mi propia defensa pues que más daba, no había nada que defender. Miré a mi madre y juro que su mirada fue lo que me quebró más que los mismos gritos de papá, que me gritasen por alguna razón sólo me encolerizaba, pero ver la auténtica decepción reflejada en los ojos de quienes depositaron todos sus sueños en ti dolía más que un atropello estando consciente. – Vete…

¿Qué? – pregunté perpleja, me había esperado cualquier cosa menos algo cómo esto.

¡Ya me oíste! ¡Vete de nuestra casa!

Pero…no tengo dinero – susurré bastante asustada – ¿dónde iré?

Pues debiste haberlo pensado antes de haberte comportado como una cualquiera… - realmente me asusté, ahora su voz sonaba con una frialdad extraña en él, me ponía tan mal ver a mi padre así, jamás le había visto tan enfurecido, ni desde pequeña cuando una vez sin querer jugando a arrojar piedras quebré el vidrio de la vecina. Volví a morder mi labio aún con más fuerza ya no estando segura de sentirlo, podría estar sangrado o entumecido, con todo esto ya se había borrado toda sensación.

Papá yo…

Suspiró ya cansado – sólo vete, no quiero más problemas… - y posterior a eso salió por el umbral sin decir nada, no quise mirar a mi madre a la cara, pues su expresión a estas alturas no era muy difícil de imaginar.

Me di vuelta, dispuesta a ir a mi pieza, llegué en un dos por tres ya sintiéndome sin ganas de nada, no quería seguir llorando no valía la pena, además de que resignarme sería la única opción en este momento. Comencé a arremolinar mis cosas en un viejo bolso que solía usar para realizar aquellos típicos viajes cortos con la familia. Sólo actué como quien no quiere la cosa pues no tenía ganas de discutir, de quejarme ni mucho menos de llorar, la cabeza ya me mataba lo suficiente como para realizar algún esfuerzo que requiera más allá de pensar aunque de cierta forma yo no lo estaba haciendo.

Llevaba casi la mitad de lo que supuestamente me llevaría cuando el toque de la puerta me descolocó un tanto, murmuré un "pase" con la voz más fúnebre que me pude haber oído jamás, descarté de inmediato que fuese mi padre al ver entrar a aquella mujer de rosados cabellos casi tan parecidos a los míos entrar. Su expresión era de tristeza, reí irónicamente ¿cuál podría ser si no? Le hice una mueca en señal de que ya estaba totalmente resignada, haría mi vida en cualquier otro lugar, no tenía idea de que mierda sería de mi vida pero ¿acaso importaba ahora? Odiaba pensar en el futuro tan rápidamente, el presente era lo mío.

Haz venido a despedirte supongo – comencé para que el ambiente abandonara un poco la tensión.

Ella no dijo nada, estaba segura de que no me recriminaría de tal forma en que volviera a sentirme como la peor de las basuras, lo único que hacía que me sintiera tan jodidamente culpable era su mirada que yo trataba de evitar a toda costa. Lo siguiente me tomó por sorpresa, aún callada se acercó para envolverme en un abrazo, uno de esos con aquel sabor que sólo las madres saben colocar, uno reconfortante. Nuevamente el remordimiento me acompañó al enterarme de que yo estaba pronta a ser también una.

Hija mía… - musitó con su voz quebrada – no te diré nada, tú sabes perfectamente de que va todo esto – se separó levemente de mi para obligarme con su mirada a verla directamente a los ojos, me costó, pero a fin de cuentas no podía renegarle nada - …tampoco puedo contradecir a tu padre – contestó con su voz que claramente expresaba culpa ¡Joder no! Aquí ella era la menos indicada para sentirse así, sólo yo era la maldita culpable.

Mamá… lo siento - no tenía idea de qué más decirle, sabía que con aquello no bastaba, pero me daba igual.

No te molestes hija, sabes que no ha estado bien – entonces torció algo su rostro – pero qué se le va a hacer…ya no hay vuelta atrás – tragué con algo de dificultad, estaba completamente segura que entre más se recalcara mi evidente desgracia mas hundida me sentiría.

La miré aún sin comprender, pensé que me sentiría mucho peor, o al menos que sus palabras serían un poco mas recriminatorias, iba a abrir la boca, pero al verla sacar algo de su delantal de cocina quedé boquiabierta. Era dinero, definitivamente iba a protestar.

Madre, no hace falta yo puedo…

- Acéptalo – me insistió – me sentiría pésimo al saber que mi hija anda por ahí sin nada y a su suerte, no me rompas el corazón y acéptalo – me pidió suplicante, no me quedaba más que aceptar, no era codiciosa, pero me dolía que a pesar de que yo le hubiese fallado ella me apoyase aún más de lo que yo esperaba.

Guardé el dinero en mi billetera, luego me pensaría como administrarlo, mientras tanto terminaría de acomodar mis cosas, mi madre me acompañó el resto de la noche hasta que me quedé dormida, hace un tiempo no hacíamos algo así, desde que era pequeña y solía tener pesadillas. Traté de mantener la mente en blanco, pero estas cosas no eran las que se me diesen de lo mejor, así que luego de unas miles de vueltas en el colchón pude conciliar el sueño.

Había sido un largo y emotivo viaje en autobús, además de viajar con mi ahora acompañante la culpa, además de ir recordando la dolorosa despedida en la cual mi padre sólo pronunció un "adiós", mientras que mi madre me abrazó llorando, diciéndome que podría llamarla cuando quisiera y sobre todo que me cuidase y la mantuviese al tanto sobre mi estado. Había llegado a la capital, si bien Tokio era una ciudad demasiado grande en comparación a la antigua en la cual vivía, sabría que quizás cabía la posibilidad de hallar más oportunidades de salir adelante, bueno, tal vez.

_Mi estado…_Miré mi vientre aún plano, no quería pensar de más sobre este tema, juro que en cualquier momento soy capaz de entrar en una depresión de esas que te dejan como un harapo sin vida, pero no quería fallarle a mi madre, si aún seguía como muerto andante, pero andante a fin de cuentas, era por ella.

Luego de bajarme en el terminal de buses no muy cargada, me dediqué a pedir algún dato sobre donde podría permanecer, al menos a un costo bajo ya que no tenía demasiada experiencia siendo independiente aún, la amable señorita del puesto turístico me recomendó una hostal que se encontraba no muy lejos del centro, me miró algo curiosa por mi juventud, pero no me preguntó nada cosa que agradecí de todo corazón.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando hasta dar con las calles que me había indicado, Avenida Letouse con Calle Cuatro me pareció haberle entendido, me sentía algo nueva aún, así que paré como todo el mundo en una de aquellas plazas centrales antes de organizarse dentro de la ciudad, porque típico que cuando uno viaja pasa por el centro ¿no? O al menos esa era la costumbre según yo.

Busqué entre mis cosas en mi bolso de mano sintiendo cada vez más el peso de bolso grande en donde tenía casi todo, joder, no hallaba el maldito papel dentro de mi bolso, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando buscaba las llaves me quedaba al menos cinco minutos parada enfrente del pórtico antes de abrir la puerta. No recuerdo haberme detenido, solía ser de las personas que hacían dos cosas a la vez, por ejemplo ahora mientras andaba perdida caminando y buscando el dichoso papel con la dirección a la vez no me percaté por donde iba, quizás por eso mismo había chocado con alguien. ¡Joder me caía!

¡Ouch! – exclamé una vez en el suelo, levanté la mirada para ver a quien había terminado de joderme el puto día y juro que jamás había imaginado a encontrarme a alguien así.

Lo siento, andaba distraído ¿te lastimé? – cabello negro, nariz perfecta, ojos igual de negros, porte más o menos alto, un cuerpo bien torneado, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo desviando un tanto la mirada, no tenía muchas ganas de aparentar ese aire de coquetería del que claramente carecía, estaba tan jodida que a penas podía dedicarme a ser yo.

Estoy bien… - contesté tratando de sonreír, por su expresión pude notar que había fallado en mi intento. Me fijé un poco más en él notando que vestía de una manera casual mientras que yo, bueno omitiría aquello. Entonces tuve una idea – eh, disculpa… - saqué el bendito papel con el que había logrado dar antes de caer – ¿me podrías decir dónde queda esto? Soy nueva por aquí y ando algo perdida – comencé a reír algo nerviosa para alivianar el ambiente.

Él tomó el papel ya dejando de verme con preocupación, era extraño, pero algo tenía que había logrado agradarme.

Estás bastante cerca – dijo luego de leer el papel – si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Mi rostro sin querer se iluminó y sonreí instantáneamente, por fin mi día estaba comenzando a mejorar.

Me encantaría – dije inocentemente, pero entonces me pregunté si no tendría nada más que hacer - pero ¿estás seguro? No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo – él sólo mantuvo su expresión amable y soltó una breve carcajada.

No te preocupes, será un gusto…eh…

Sakura – contesté, joder, estaba tan distraída que no me había presentado – Sakura Haruno.

Vale, lo recordaré – qué agradable era, si yo no estuviese en mi situación actual, estaría segura de que este encuentro adquiriría mayor significado durante mi estadía aquí. – Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha – me contestó.

Había olvidado todos mis problemas con esos cinco minutos de conversación, él se ofreció a cargar mi bolso mientras yo caminaba como la típica chica nueva mirando hacia todos lados, jamás se me habría pasado por la mente el hecho de que este encuentro daría un giro total a todo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada: <strong>El próximo capítulo...¿quién deseáis que narre? ¿Sasuke? o ¿Sakura? Sólo eso ;)

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya agradado ésta nueva idea que si bien la llevo maquinando hace algún tiempo aún no había tomado forma, pero heme aquí decidida a publicar éste fic, si hay gente aquí que también lee Viviendo ¿Juntos? Pues bienvenidos sean todos en general =) Seguiré con ambos Fics sin abandonar ninguno ^^ _

_Dependiendo de la aceptación veré si continuarla, por favor, no cuesta nada dejar un Review, así sabre que quieren que la continue =) Realmiento quiero finalizar este proyecto así que por favor os pido su apoyo._

_Sin más, & espero que os haya agradado me despido._

_'Ciao =)  
><em>


End file.
